The Aftermath
by animeluver8
Summary: After the fox was sealed inside Naruto, things take an unexpeted turn and his life could be in danger. Only 4 people can stop it and maybe save his life, as a request from the hokage. Takes place RIGHT after the fox was seal in him.
1. Part 1

**This is what I think happened when the Hokage died and they found Naruto and what they did with him. Some characters maybe are not supposed to be there but I put them in there anyway because it makes the story more interesting. I hope you like it!**

The sky was covered in darkness and the stars and moon shone light throughout the valley. For once after those long hours of screaming and fighting, it was quiet and peaceful. Then the sounds of a baby's crying could be heard.

An ANBU member came back as he was ordered to by the fourth Hokage to find him lying motionless on the ground and a child screaming in his arms with a seal on its belly. He bent down next to the Hokage to check for a pulse but found none. He took the child carefully in his arms and walked to find the former Hokage and the sanin.

He walked to the opening where the other ninja's were waiting for their Hokage to return victorious. As he walked through the crowd they stared at the child and whispered things about the mark on the child's belly. He stopped in the middle of them and said, "Enough of your whisper! Where is lord 3rd?"

Some of them pointed in one direction and so he followed there directions cradling the baby with care to make it stop crying. They followed him until he found the 3rd Hokage with the white haired sanin and the 4th's two students.

"I am sorry to say that the fourth Hokage is dead." He said as he handed the baby to the 3rd, "the child was found with him. He bears the fox demon inside of him."

Rin started to bawl in kakashi's arms and he shed a few tears himself. Jiraya was shaking in anger at his student for not saying a proper goodbye and sad at the loss of someone who was like a son to him. He looked at the baby and turned away as he tried to block out the crying of both the baby and the other ninja there.

He walked five miles with the 3rd, other ninja to carry the body, Kakashi, and Rin who finally stopped crying and was now holding the sleeping child in her arms. When they came to the body she backed away not wanting to see, in fear that she might cry again.

He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping and he would wake up any moment now, but he stayed still, face pale and skin cold. They put his body on a stretcher and started to carry it back to the village. They walked in front of him with the ANBU member and the rest of the ninja behind the body.

"What about Kushina-san?" Kakashi asked the ANBU member, "Do you know about her?"

They all looked at the member, "lady Kushina has died in child birth."

Rin almost dropped the baby when she heard that, the 3rd just looked down in pain, Kakashi went wide-eyed and choked back some tears, and Jiraya was fighting the urge not to break down crying. Rin was shaking so much that the ANBU member decided to take the child out of her arms before she really dropped him.

When they were coming to the village they heard cheers and saw smiling faces, but no one smiled at a time like this. As they walked down the main road to the Hokage tower and the villagers wept and stopped cheering.

As they walked they saw many people with children who would grow up with the baby. The ino-shika-cho team with their new born children, lady hyugya with her babe still in her stomach, and Hanako Haruno** (1)** with her bundle of pink hair and green eyes like her mothers. Also little itachi with his younger brother, sasuke.

They came to the tower and the small group in front went to the top at the balcony while the ninja stayed below with their families and the body was brought in to be prepared for burial. They got to the top and the 3rd took the baby from the ANBU member.

"Thank you, yamoto." He nodded and puffed away.

"What are you going to do, Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Jiraya.

He looked down at the child for a moment, then looked at his student, "I'm going to make an announcement about the 4th Hokage and the child."

"Wont that be dangerous for him? How will he grow up?" said Jiraya again.

The 3rd took out the scroll that the Hokage gave him before he left, "it is what he wished." Then he gave it to Jiraya to read and stepped in the view of the villagers.

"My people of Konakagure, we have faced a great evil tonight and have come out victorious! But at what cost? They were many lives lost to defeat this demon and keep the village a safe home for all of you. The 4th Hokage and his wife, lady Kushina, have died to bring peace in this village. The Hokage sacrificed his own life in order to seal the demon in the body of this new born child."

He raised Naruto up in the air for everyone to see. There were gasps and looks of disgusted, even talk of killing the child to get rid of the demon. But they would have none of that, especially his godfather, Jiraya.

"By the wish of the Hokage, the child is to be unharmed and treated as if he were a hero. There is to be no talk of the demon neither to him nor to the children, so that he may have a normal life. If the child were not there, then we would have surely been defeated and the village would have fallen into dust."

"It is not yet clear on the position of the new Hokage, but this day will always be remembered as the day we lost one of our greatest Hokage! Live your lives well and do not let his sacrifice be in vain!"

There was lots of cheering and crying as the 3rd left the balcony. He handed the baby to Rin and put a relaxing hand on her shoulder.

"What do we do now, lord 3rd?" asked Kakashi.

"You three are coming with me, we need to have a council meeting immediately concerning the child…what is his name again, Jiraya?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

Jiraya looked down at the baby from the corner of his eyes and a memory flashed through him. He was eating ramen when he first came up with the name, in fact he was so proud of it that he ordered two more bowls. Then when he had Minato read the book himself and he wanted to name his son after the main character. Kushina was so proud of the name, the light in her green eyes shone brighter then ever.

"Naruto that is his name." he finally said.

Rin looked down at him, "Naruto…" she said smiling, "it a beautiful name."

That was the last straw for Jiraya, that made so many memories of Minato and Kushina past through his mind. He couldn't help a small amount of tears run down his cheek. He, Kakashi, and Rin with the child in her hands waited in the hokage's office while the 3rd called for a meeting in the council room.

Rin noticed Jiraya's tears and walked over to where he was leaning on the desk, Kakashi looked at her from his position at the window. "Hold him; it will help calm you down." She said with a slight smile on her face. He took the baby and rocked him in his arms, his tears slowly faded and he couldn't help but smile.

Kakashi walked over, his face covered in dry tears. Jiraya handed Kakashi the baby to hold and he took it carefully in his arms. As he rocked it and Rin was looked over him, Jiraya swore he saw just a little bit of Minato and Kushina in them. Then Rin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I wonder what it will be like for him when he grows up." She said looking down.

Jiraya thought of that himself, will the villagers treat him as a hero like Minato wanted or will they shoune him away.

"I don't know." Said Kakashi, "but we will be there to look over him and make sure that no one will ever harm him."

Jiraya smiled, "and help him get strong and live up to his father's name."

"The council will not do anything to harm him nor do something that sensei wouldn't approve of." Said Rin with a determined look on her face.

They all nodded and left when they were called to attend the council meeting, those moments will decide the fate of the most important person in their lives right now

**(1)Flower Child**

**I didn't know if Rin or Jiraya was there or not but I put them there anyway because then I could do more with the story. Please comment and let me know if you want me to do another chapter on what happens in the meeting!**

**Animeluver8**


	2. Part 2

**This is the second chapter of my story that you requested by reviewing asking for me to write it. I don't know if this actually happens or happened in the series so I'm just going to wing it, please review!**

**The Aftermath Part 2**

They walked down the hall thinking of how this might work out and what they would say in order to keep Naruto safe at a time like this. This was the first time Kakashi and Rin have ever been in a serious meeting like this and they were nervous to see who was there. They stopped outside the door and were ordered to give up all their weapons before they entered the room. They shifted nervously when they saw the baby with the seal on its belly, none of they were willing to hold him while they took out all their weapons to enter the room.

When they finally walked in they saw so many higher ups gathered around a large rectangular table all looking them, well the baby really. The former hokage was there as well as the two councilors and an ANBU captain with their leader, Danzo sitting across from him. They also saw Shikaru and six other village elders, they were all staring at the baby like it was going to spring up out of now where with a bunch of kunai. Jiraiya stepped in front of Rin who now held the sleeping child in her hands. The hokage stood and looked at Jiraiya with a calm expression.

"relax, Jiraiya. No one intends to hurt the baby, am I right?" he said looking everyone as they all nodded.

"we need to decide what to do with him and the arrangements of the new hokage." Said one if the elders.

"please bring the child forward." Said one of the councilors as she motioned for Rin to step out.

Rin looked up at Jiraiya and nodded as she walked slow and cautiously with the baby in her hands to the front of the table. The seal was very visable and the ANBU member got up to examine him. Kakashi took a step closer to Rin and Naruto but kept a good distance away so they wouldn't notice anything. As the ANBU looked you couldn't tell what he was thinking because of the mask but you could tell he was puzzled by the way he out his hand on his chin.

"A five pronged seal, this is very impressive for someone who was in a hurry. Im more impressed though that the child survived in the first place." He said sounding amazed.

"so what do we do with him? he is only a child, he cannot fend for himself." Said a blonde council member.

"he is danger to the village and so be terminated to ensure the safety of the village, we cant take chances just because he is a child." Said Danzo.

Kakashi moved quickly in between Rin and Naruto and the ANBU member, "you will not lay a hand on him." he said dangerously.

The ANBU was prepared to strike him when the voice of the former hokage stopped him, "enough of this fighting! We already lost the 4th hokage, we don't need anymore deaths."

The ANBU sat back down in his seat and Kakashi put his arm around Rin and walked over to the corner with her, where they would stay quiet and listen. For half an hour they all argued on what to do with him. some wanted to get rid of him and have no more worry but others wanted to use him as a weapon and train him. Jiraiya said he should be put in an orphanage and then be given an apartment when he can take care of himself. After another 20 minutes it was decided that he be raised in the hospital in fear of endangering the other kids and then be given a job there to earn money to buy his own apartment. It was also decided that no one know who his parents are so that his life is not in danger.

Now they had to decide who the next hokage was going to be, but that didn't take as long as the discussion over Naruto did. The candidates were the former hokage, Jiraiya and Danzo. But Jiraiya refused saying that he was not fit for the job and he just didn't want it to get in the way of his research-which they all knew was just peeping on girls in the baths. But in the end it was the former hokage that was chosen because since the hokage didn't choose a successer, the job falls on the former hokage. After the meeting was over, the once again new hokage went to give a speech and they were order to take him to the hospital where Naruto would be raised.

When they arrived they gave a letter from the hokage to the nurse at the counter, but she just gave them all a stern look and said that she wasn't going to take him no matter what the hokage said. After arguing with her for a while, one of the head nurses come out to demand what was going on. She read the letter and said she would gladly take the child and raise him herself with the other nurses, that earned her a look from the nurse at the counter.

They walked down the end of the hall and she ordered a baby cradle to be brought in and when it came Naruto was placed in it. She tossed them a catalog and told them to order a few thing from it so he would have something to wear or to play with. When visiting hours were over they left for their homes worrying if Naruto would be alright.

**2 Years Later**

The sky was covered in clouds and rain was to be expected later that day, but they gathered around Memorial Rock anyway and stood there in silence for the missing ninja. It had been two weeks since Rin had gone missing and some wondered if she was alive or not or maybe she was being held by enemy ninja trying to gather information. But that idea was cast aside since the war was over with now. But there they were, her parents crying and Kakashi holding Naruto as well as tears from escaping him.

An hour after the ceremony he was still standing there holding Naruto and staring at the rock that now had Rin's name on it. Naruto had fallen asleep and he heard footsteps slowly coming his way but was too depressed to turn around and see who it was. This person spoke in a sad tone.

"if you don't bring him in soon he'll catch a cold, Kakashi." The voice said.

"I think she would want him to be here, Jiraya. She really cared for him and now that one less person who can be there for Naruto."

Jiraya nodded as he stepped next to Kakashi, " I know you're hurting because you are the only member of your team left, I know that feeling."

Kakashi just looked at him and then turned away back to the rock, "aren't you leaving the village?" he asked.

Jiraya nodded, "something for the hokage and for my research."

"you mean peeping on women when they are bathing." He eyed him.

Jiraya just blushed and held his head as if he was insulted, "just get him inside and look out for him when im gone. Okay kid?"

Kakashi nodded and they walked back to the hospital, when it was time for them to part ways, Jiraya put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "don't worry, ill look out for Rin." He winked.

Then he left the with Naruto in the care of Kakashi and the village in the care of Naruto, so that one day he would be able to protect the village and everyone would give him respect. But that would be in years to come, well actuly maybe in about 14 years.

**Awesome! I don't really know what happened to Rin but I think she went missing because she was no longer mentioned in the manga or the anime. As for Jiraya, you know him, he probably left to go peep on naked women and called it 'research'. By the way sorry its late and you already know what happened but this was just my theory. **

**Animeluver8**


End file.
